The Lion Guard: An Enjoyable Evening
One fine Autumn afternoon, Simba and Nala decided to take their children and Kovu to a meadow that was a short distance from Pride Rock, they left Rafiki and Zazu in charge of the kingdom, and they left Sarabi in charge of the hunting party. When they got there, Kion and Kiara began to wrestle, their laughter echoing in the quiet stillness of the meadow, Simba, Nala, and Kovu settled down underneath the shade of a large mango tree to watch them, After a while, Kovu and Simba began a discussion about a conflict that had arisen between the rhinos and hippos the day before at the waterhole. Nala meanwhile was content to stay leaning against Simba's side and watch her babies play, When Kion and Kiara rolled past them laughing, Simba and Kovu were distracted from their discussion and exchanged an amused glance, "Seeing my children have such a close affectionate bond makes me so proud and happy I'm a father, both Kion and Kiara have such a positive impact on each other and the pride, it's so wonderful to witness it" Simba said with a warm smile as he gazed at his babies. "It makes me look forward to when Kiara and I start a family, knowing she'll be just as loving and protective towards our future children as she is to Kion" Kovu agreed. "I know you and Kiara will be wonderful parents" Simba said. "Thank you Simba" Kovu said. "Kovu, how many children do you want?" Nala asked. "Well.. I'm not exactly sure.. But Kiara has been talking about wanting twins, I think we can handle that" Kovu answered. "Kovu I'm sure that no matter how many children you and Kiara have you'll be a wonderful father" Simba said. Nala glanced at the sun which was starting to disappear into the horizon, "Simba.. It's getting late.. We should start heading back" she said. "You're right my dear.. Let's go" Simba said, he got up and stretched, "Kiara!, Kion!, it's time to go home" Nala called. "All right Mom, We're coming" Kiara called back as she and Kion raced towards their family, when they reached them, Kiara went straight to Kovu, she pressed her muzzle to his mane, Kovu licked her forehead and they smiled at each other. "Come on lovebirds.. Let's go home" Simba said, his voice had a slight teasing tone to it, he and Nala entwined their tails and started to lead the way back to Pride Rock. Kiara knew that Kion wouldn't be able to make it on the walk back so she bent down and picked him up by the scruff, "Kiara.. I'm tired" Kion said yawning, Kiara smiled at her brother,"I know Kion, we're going home now" she said. "Ok Kiara.. I love you" Kion said. Kiara smiled warmly at Kion,"I love you too Kion" she said. She and Kovu began to follow Simba and Nala, on the path back to Pride Rock, where Sarabi and Sarafina were waiting anxiously for them to return. When they finally reached Pride Rock they were all exhausted, Kion was fast asleep hanging limply from Kiara's mouth, and both Kiara and Nala were slumped against their mates, Simba and Kovu were stumbling up the path. When they reached the entrance to the den, Sarafina and Sarabi immediately rushed out to greet them, "We were starting to get worried!!" They said in unison. "It's all right we're perfectly fine" Simba said soothingly, "It's time for bed my loves" Nala added as she gazed at her children. "Ok Mom" Kiara said yawning, They went inside the den and after nuzzling their family, Sarabi and Sarafina went to the place where they slept and settled down, they were careful to not disturb the rest of the pride, who slept soundly. As Simba and his family made their way up the short slope to their sleeping place, they all were thinking of the same thing, the afternoon they'd spent together as a family, Simba was the first to lie down, he gave a huge yawn as he flopped down, then Nala laid down and cuddled her body against Simba's, she licked his cheek and nudged her head under his chin. Kiara gave Kion to Kovu to hold for a second so she could lie down, Kiara sank gratefully down on the soft earthy floor then let out sigh and pressed her body against Nala's, Kiara gestured for Kovu to place Kion down in his spot next to her, Kovu complied with her request and set Kion down gently next to Kiara. Kion instantly flopped onto his side so he was facing his sister. Kiara sleepily licked Kion's forehead, Kovu leaned down and pressed his muzzle to Kiara's, "I love you my darling Kiara" he said as he smiled gently at his mate. Kiara rubbed her muzzle against Kovu's,"I love you too" she said. After one final nuzzle, Kovu settled down in his spot next to Kion, and he and Kiara fell into a deep sleep. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics